The same as personal computers, smart mobile terminals each has an independent operating system, and users can, by themselves, install programs such as software and games, provided by third-party service providers. Through this type of programs, features of the terminal are extended, and portable devices that access wireless network is realized through a mobile communication network. Common smart mobile terminals include smart phones and tablets. Due to their high portability, the smart mobile terminals are becoming the terminal devices that people use with the highest frequency.
Existing smart mobile terminal devices are often installed with various applications, and traffic of different applications need to be differentially managed, to enhance the experience of accessing the smart mobile terminals.
However, conventional traffic management often includes two steps:
First is to convert information of a data packet to an owner attribute;
Second is to manage the traffic of different owners, where current traffic management is often observed at routers and remote servers, and ip is often used as the minimal management granularity.
The conventional technologies of traffic management cannot differentially manage traffic of different APPs.
Therefore, it has been as issue for those skilled in the relevant art to provide a method and a system for managing traffic of application programs as well as a terminal device having the system, to overcome the deficiency in the conventional technologies that traffic of different APPs cannot be differentially managed.